First Year: Crystal
by Akiyama Shinobu
Summary: This is the first year that 'normal people have been able to study at W Academy. Six people have been chosen and this is the story of one of them. Her name is Crystal.


This is the first year that 'normal people have been able to study at W Academy. Six people have been chosen and this is the story of one of them. Her name is Crystal.

**Introductions**  
I look out my car window and see trees, lots of them too. But it's not the trees that interest me; it's the school showing up behind it. Grand-looking, just what I expect from an academy. Since I had been accepted into W Academy, I had been looking forward to this moment. The car stops.  
'Thanks mum,' I say, grabbing my bags.  
'Have fun,' she says. I wave as her car becomes further and further away.  
I turn around; the academy is right behind me. Dragging my bags along, I head up to the stairs. I lug my luggage up them. The doors open with little effort despite the large size of them. Inside is a single desk. There are hallways leading off to other rooms. The lady at the desk looks up.  
'Are you here for the orientation?' she asks.  
'Yes, Miss…'-I look at her name tag- 'Yamagami,' I frown. Her name tag reads, _Lucy (abbreviated) Yamagami_. Does that mean her first name is really, _really _long?  
'Through to the theatre,' she says. 'But first drop your stuff off in your room.' She hands me a key with the number _205_ engraved on it and a map of the school. The key reminds me of a hotel key. I glance at the map; the school is like a labyrinth! How am I supposed to find my way around this?! I sigh; I just have to cope.  
'Thank very much.' I bow and follow the map. I take countless hallways. Finally I reach room _205_. I slip the key into the lock and twist it. It clicks and I open the door. I look around the room. It's neat but someone has already been in here and they've taken the top bunk. I shrug; I was going to take the bottom bed, anyway. I just chuck my bags into a corner of the room and make my way to the theatre. There are already the other five new students in there already. But nothing is happening on stage so I guess I'm not late. I take a seat and suddenly the curtains begin to open. On stage is a tall, muscular man with neat, combed-back blonde hair. He has clear blue eyes hidden by red glasses. On seats on either side of him are seven others.  
'_Guten tag1 _and welcome to W Academy.' he says, his voice thick with a German accent. 'First, we will introduce ourselves. I am Germany.'  
The man on his left right stands up and bows politely. '_こんにちは2_,' he says. 'I am Japan.' He looks shy. Japan sits down.  
'_Ciao3_,' says the brunette boy sitting next to Japan says, standing up. 'I am Italy!'  
Then the blonde man with glasses on Germany's left stood up. 'HELLO, I AM THE HERO, AMERICA!' he says enthusiastically.  
'Be quiet, America!' the guy with bushy eyebrows says. 'You don't need to shout!'  
'I am the hero!' America says. 'Everyone _needs_ to hear me. But that's ok. An ordinary person like you can talk normally.'  
'Hey!' England shouts.  
'I oppose you both.' the guy with shoulder-length blonde hair says.  
'You wine bastard!' England shouts at him.  
Japan stands up, trying to stop the fight. 'Um, everyone, please-'  
'Oi!' the 'wine bastard' says. Now those three countries are throwing insults are each other. These are our seniors? I was expecting something more… mature…  
'BE QUIET!' Germany shouts. He looks _very _irritated. 'Sorry everyone,' -he points to England- 'this is England,'- he points to the man with blonde hair- 'and this is France.'  
'_Bonjour _(hello in French),' France says. 'I am Big Brother France!'  
'Move one!' Germany says. France sits down and dark-haired man stood up. His hair was tied in a ponytail.  
'_你好4_' he says. 'I am China, aru! I'm pleased to meet you!' He sits back down. Then a light haired man stood up. He is taller than the others.  
'Здравствуйте5, my name is Russia.' he says. He has a Russian accent and he sounds so mysterious… and scary! His smile is creepy…  
'Ok,' Germany says.

1 Hello in German

2 _Kon'nichi wa _Hello in Japanese

3 Hello in Italian

4 Ni hao Hello in Chinese

5 Zdravstvuyte Formal hello in Russian


End file.
